starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Taloniki Empire
The Taloniki Empire was one of the Empires that originated from the Northern Quadrant. During their times, they were one of the most advanced civilizations the Galaxy has ever seen. A dominant powerhouse holding many worlds within the North led by Archons. However, it wouldn't be too long until their flaws led to their demise. Their fire-breathing battleships rode off into UGC's territory, starting the Taloniki War. Nowadays, remnants of the Taloniki species are an extreme rarity, leading bands of raiders or through small-time factions. Their impact on the Galaxy has led the UGC to run through a series of laws against Empires expanding. History The start of the Empire has traced back thousands of years ago when the first Daemon Lord, Gilgim The Destroyer migrated to the North, settling down alongside his family. Gilgim colonized Thorax, the Planet Capital of what would be his ultimate legacy among his people. Their generational ships were used as homes until they made colonies planetside, herding the local wildlife. Gilgim had other plans, establishing trade routes to early civilizations outside of Thorax and made vassals out of them. Whenever the vassal swore to him he made them one of the richest, others weren't so lucky. Making a big influence, Gilgim's crave for power became unlimited, repeating the same steps to ensure they weren't just one of the big players, the big player. Gilgim invaded foreign territory, sacking homes and planets through the Immortal Army and his battleships. Once Gilgim The Destroyer grew old and sacrificed many of his allies for a legacy to rule alone, he passed away. His only legacy was to establish multiple leaders to run the Empire but ultimately became fruitless when Nilex The Usuper tore down the systems two centuries later. Nilex reformed the Empire and changed it to a Monarchy, his lineage taking control. The Taloniki War 2190 became a large conflict for the Taloniki Empire, their territory grew unstable while their vassal threatened to rebel by the poor distribution of wealth and food sources. Aen Ysmir eyed the UGC, the guardian of the Galaxy who would become a problem later. Aen Ysmir seized charted planets whatever he pleased, forgoing the political consequences. An infamous act from the Empire set a planet ablaze because they could, sending the UGC a message that if they wanted war, they'll get one. The War began when the UGC denounced the Empire, declaring their tyrannical rule unjust. Culture iThe Taloniki during their early reign was ruled by Archons, wealthy warriors who had personal fleets to guide their military campaigns. The Empire had a primarily Taloniki dominated society. Despite their main population, they had a tolerance for foreign species within their core worlds. However, they set an assimilation act that forced different species to adopt their customs and traditions, otherwise, they would be considered inferior. One signature from the Empire had their luxury goods such as fyresilk and talocrystals were used for material products. It was said talocrystals could power an electronic for centuries by their mystical properties. The Archons had absolute power across their share of land, their role was as important to that of a god. They were advised by a series of councilors and generals who oversaw expansion and harvasting. Religion and Beliefs The Taloniki worshipped many gods but the primary would be Maegilgon, the avatar of the universe. Some say multiple gods fought each other to the top in an long gauntlet until only one stands. This has caused several holy wars against other Archons who were zealous enough to start infighting. Military The Empire deployed thousands of battleships recorded to have breathed blue fire against their enemies, melting down in molten metals. During the War, many casualities below the North have caused a large region to be named The Northern Waste. The Empire's military was divided up into two forces: # The Immortal Army # The Unbinding Phoenix Talonikis and other species were generally recruited into a harsh training regimen that involved dead and washed out bodies. Those who succeeded became forged in fire and rebirthed into a soldier of Maegilgon. Immortal. Phoenix recruits trained to pilot ships until they were ready to perform a combat trial. Category:Factions Category:Crimson Incarnate